


Sentimentalismo barato

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, With a little help from friends, karaoke bar, lots of sugar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaka e Mu brigaram. São dois signos difíceis e teimosos, além de orgulhosos. Será que é o fim mesmo e os amigos não vão fazer nada?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimentalismo barato

SENTIMENTALISMO BARATO

 

Noite de sábado, o momento ideal pra se sair para a balada, se for acompanhado então, melhor ainda. Mas o que fazer quando o seu namorado resolveu ter uma crise de impaciência e ciúmes na quarta e como você é orgulhoso e turrão, ainda não fizeram as pazes? Este era o dilema de Shaka de Virgem, deitado na banheira, no começo da noite daquele sábado.

 

-Se eu fico aqui, dou a entender que eu to incomodado... Se eu saio, vou acabar ficando deslocado... Ai, por Buda! Eu estava melhor sozinho, quando nem sabia que existiam essas preocupações mundanas...

 

Na primeira casa, Mu nem tinha essas preocupações enquanto escovava o cabelo, a roupa pra sair já em cima da cama.

 

-Aquele loiro metido! Faz três dias que faz de conta que eu nem existo. Nem pra ligar e se desculpar... Porque ele é assim... Pra mim, está sempre ocupado... Metódico duma figa... Tem que ter hora pra meditar, pra tomar chá, pra treinar, não pode ver uma coisinha fora do lugar naquele maldito templo dele senão estressa... Mas pergunta se o Afrodite ligar, ele não sai correndo atender?

 

Nas outras casas, os cavaleiros de ouro se aprontavam para a caça... Imaginem doze homens maravilhosos e bem-vestidos... Camus, sempre no estilo clássico camisa-calça-blazer se fez anunciar em Áries.

 

-Está pronto?

 

-Sim, estou. Vamos, que hoje eu quero tirar o atraso, quero me acabar...

 

-Acabado você já está, carneiro... – riu Milo, colocando a cabeça pra dentro da casa. – Parece que vai prum velório, não pra uma danceteria.

 

-Você acha?

 

-Milo... – pediu Camus – se não vai ajudar, _fermé sa bouche (cala a boca)!_

 

-Ok, ok... – o grego ergueu as mãos. – Não ta mais aqui quem falou...

 

Mu foi no carro com Camus, Milo, Saga, Kanon e Aioros. Enquanto eles seguiam, Afrodite invadia a casa de Virgem para apressa-lo:

 

-Parece uma noiva... pior que eu, barbie. Vamos, vamos... Carlo e Shura já estão impacientes...

 

-Será que eu vou mesmo? Capaz... capaz não, com certeza ele vai estar lá... Vai acabar com minha noite e eu posso estragar a noite de vocês...

 

-Tolinho... Ele vai estar lá e ninguém vai acabar com a noite de ninguém. E aquilo já ficou pronto.

 

-Agora aquilo perdeu a razão de ser...

 

-Uff! Larga de ser chato, Virgem. Ô signo mais encanado. Vamos logo e para de murmuração.

 

Resmungando um pouco ainda, Shaka acabou de se arrumar, prendendo o cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto, colocando uma camisa azul clara de mangas compridas dobradas três vezes e calça branca, os pés em confortáveis sandálias de couro. Como Aldebaran ocupava um certo espaço no carro, Shura e Máscara da Morte foram na moto de Milo. Mas o ponto de encontro certo foi a danceteria do Algol, Argentium. O queixo da mulherada, que já tinha se estabacado no chão durante a entrada da primeira leva, deslocou de vez com a chegada dos demais cavaleiros... Perseus cumprimentou-os automaticamente, como fazia com todos os fregueses e os deixou a vontade na sua mesa de sempre. A mudança era que Virgem e Áries estavam cada um numa ponta. Murmúrios e erguidas de sombrancelhas, viradas de cabeça, pequenos gestos com a mão entre os outros dez cavaleiros e ninguém achava uma resposta...

 

No mais, Aioros e Aioria, Kanon e Saga resolveram não intervir...

 

-São grandes, vacinados, que se entendam. Ou se matem... – e foram paquerar.

 

Carlo tirou Afrodite pra dançar antes que ele começasse a bolar planos maquiavélicos pra ajuntar novamente aqueles dois e perdesse a noite toda naquilo... Milo tinha descoberto um brinquedo novo na danceteria e arrastou Camus e Shura pra saber quando Algol ia colocar pra funcionar. Aldebaran resolveu não segurar vela e sumiu. Mu sacudiu os cabelos violetas:

 

“E assim eles fizeram de novo. Sumiram todos pra nos deixar à vontade. Pois eu não vou até lá pedir desculpas. Se ele quiser, que venha aqui.”

 

Shaka tinha virado quase de costas para Mu, observando Afrodite e Máscara dançando... Depois se distraiu com o movimento da danceteria. Até que Perseus anunciou:

 

-Hoje vamos estrear uma novidade. Eu comprei um videokê. Na próxima hora quem quiser cantar que dê o seu nome, escolha uma música e pegue uma senha, que depois das duas horas da manhã, nós vamos apenas ouvir esse povo.

 

Vaias e assovios... Mas naquela estréia pouca gente aceitou pagar o mico inicial, um dos quais o cavaleiro de Virgem. Mu odiou se sentir assim, mas ficou curioso ao ver o seu tão reservado namorado escolher uma música no caderno, dar o seu nome e pegar uma senha. Como o combinado, após as duas horas, os números foram chamados e os ouvidos da assistência foram bombardeados com apresentações boas, ruins ou nas palavras de Milo “Zeus-me-mate-que-é-melhor-estar-morto-que-ouvir-isso”. Ao ouvir seu número, Shaka se levantou calmamente e pegou o microfone:

 

-Escolhi esta música porque ela é a que melhor descreve o meu relacionamento do jeito que está agora. Ofereço ao meu namorado, que é um ariano tão impaciente e teimoso, que até se esqueceu que daqui dois dias é o aniversário dele e que eu poderia estar disfarçando para não estragar a surpresa que estávamos fazendo. – e a um sinal, o rapaz do som soltou a introdução.

 

“Maybe I didn’t treat you/ Quite as good as I should have/ Maybe I didn’t love you/Quite as after as could have/Little things I should have said and done/ I just never look the time/ You were always on my mind/ You were always on my mind/ Maybe I don’t hold you all those lonely, lonely times/ And I guess I never told you I’m so happy that you’re mine/ If I made you feel second best/ Guy, I’m sorry I was blind/ You’re always on my mind/You’re always on my mind...” (Talvez eu nunca te tratei/Tão bem como deveria/Talvez eu nunca te amei/Tanto como eu poderia/Pequenas coisas que eu deveria ter dito e feito/ Eu nunca me importei com o tempo/ Você sempre esteve em minha mente (bis)/ Talvez eu não te abracei em todas aquelas solitárias, solitárias vezes/ E acho que nunca te disse que sou feliz porque você é meu/ Se eu te fiz se sentir em segundo plano/ Cara, me desculpe, eu estava cego/ Você sempre esteve em minha mente(bis))

 

Mu se levantou e sem se importar com mais nada, subiu no palco e ficou frente a frente com Shaka. Virgem interrompeu a música por uns instantes e esperou. O ariano estendeu as mãos, passou pelos lados do rosto de Virgem e puxou para perto de si, beijando-o levemente.

 

-Me perdoe. - sussurrou ele. – O único cego aqui tem sido eu. – E pegou o outro microfone que estava ali perto.

 

Shaka sorriu, satisfeito. E continuaram cantando juntos, de mãos dadas.

 

“Tell me, tell me that you sweet love hasn’t died/ Hear me, give one more chance to keep you satisfied/ Little things I should have said and done/ I never look the time/ You were always on my mind/ You were always on my mind” (Diga, diga que seu doce amor não morreu/ Me ouça, me de uma chance a mais pra te manter satisfeito/ Pequenas coisas que eu deveria ter dito e feito/ Eu nunca me importei com o tempo/ Você sempre esteve em minha mente/ Você sempre esteve em minha mente)

 

No final da música, ainda de mãos dadas se beijaram, para divertimento e alívio de seus companheiros. Antes que fossem embora, Milo entregou um pacote ao Mu.

 

-Que é isso?

 

-O segredo entre Shaka e Afrodite. Eles mandaram forjar na surdina. – E desembrulhou uma pastorinha grega abraçando um carneiro, estatueta em bronze folheado a ouro. Mu agarrou a estatua, Shaka e sumiu com os dois.

 

Carlo resmungou, na mesa com Shura e Afrodite, bebendo sua cerveja.

 

-HAH, esses _impiastros_! Se tivessem um pouco mais de confiança um no outro, teriam evitado toda essa rabujice essa semana e nos poupado essa demonstração de sentimentalismo barato.

 

Afrodite riu e abraçou o pescoço do marido, primeiro falando alto para Shura rir, depois baixinho, antes de beijar-lhe de leve:

 

-Olha só o machão latino falando! Pois pode ter sido piegas, mas não foi barato! Mas o canceriano romântico em você adorou, não foi, Mozão? Você gosta de Elvis, que eu sei... You’re always on my mind... you’re always on my mind...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Taí, o presente do meu amigo oculto: Lilli Psique. Foi uma gestação complicada, porque ela já tinha ganho um monte de coisas legais de presente de Natal, etc. E eu queria fazer algo diferente, não relacionado com o momento que os dois estão vivendo agora, com filho, etc. Então, este é um fic depois do casamento de Afrodite e antes da confusão de “Após uma festa de Baco”. Para todas as Mushakistas de plantão. A música é ALWAYS ON MY MIND, que eu adoro em todas suas versões. Com Elvis, com Willie Nelson e principalmente, com Pet Shop Boys. Feliz Natal, Lilli. 14/12/2004.


End file.
